When we were little
by Lil Misha
Summary: About Inuyasha and Kagome when they were little.( My Story )
1. Inuyasha and Kagome meet

Chapter 1: The New Girl of Tokoyo  
  
A girl names Kagome is a 8 year old girl. She loves Sweets and sometimes swiming.  
  
"Kagome dear wake up!" Her mother told her to get out of bed.  
  
"A few more minutes please."  
  
"1 more minute, Kagome and also get dress and come to the dining room for breakfast.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
A few minute past and Kagome is going to her new school: Minoru 1-6 grade.  
  
"See you Kagome at 3:00."  
  
"Ok." Kagome gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and went to her classroom.  
  
She has to sit between Sango and Inuyasha. Sango was there already.  
  
"Ohayo, My name is Sango."  
  
"My name is Kagome."  
  
A 20 minute past and all of there classmate sat down. They all made sure that EVERYONE is sitting down.  
  
"Inuyasha please get down."  
  
"No chance,Loser."  
  
"What did you call me!" Kagome said with a mad face.  
  
"Loser,Loser,and Loser!"  
  
Kagome went over and pulled him down in his seat. Inuyasha got mad and pushed Kagome off of him and threw her on the ground.  
  
"OWWWWWW"  
  
One of Inuyasha's ears move and Kagome stated to get angry. Kagome went over and started to pet his ears.  
  
"Are these real?"  
  
Inuyasha just purred when she that to pet his ears.  
  
When the teacher came in she noticed that Kagome was in Inuyasha's arm.  
  
"Thats enough Inuysha and Kagome!"  
  
"Sorry!" Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time.  
  
They looked at each other and blushed. Hours past and Kagome went to her house and Inuyasha went to his.  
  
Kagome went to check her mail.  
  
She got a letter from her friend, Misha.  
  
It said:  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
How are you doing? I am doing fine. I have some money in the envelope and there is $100.00 dollers for you and $100.00 doller for your mom. Have you also met my cousin? His name is Inuyasha. He is stobbern sometimes and if you say the word "SIT" he will be faceplant on the ground. I hope you alot of luck and hope.  
  
Your BFF,  
  
Misha 


	2. The Word SIT

Chapter 2: The Word "SIT"  
  
When Kagome read the letter finished she was about to right back. It said:  
  
Dear Misha,  
  
Hello Misha. I am writing back. My mom is writing for me because I do not know how to write a letter. I attached some picture and a picture of me with my new friends. How are you doing in Hong Kong? I am doing fine is Tokoyo and please come bakc to see me soon because I am starting to miss you. Boo Hoo. Thanks for the money too. My mother said thanks too.Hope you lots forluck and lot and wishes.  
  
Your BFF,  
  
Kagome  
  
"Mother can I put the stamp on?"  
  
"Sure, Kagome dear."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Kagome puts on the stamp and brought it to the mailbox. The next day, Kagome saw Inuyasha.  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha!"  
  
"Hello dummy."  
  
"Inuyasha, Sit Boy."  
  
Inuyasha is faceplant now.  
  
"Do not be mean to me now or I will hvae to say the word S.I.T. word."  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW That hurty." Inuyasha said in a cute voice.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Sango walked in and Kagome ran to her to greet her.  
  
"Ohayo Sango-Chan."  
  
"Ohayo, Kagome-Chan."  
  
"I am going to move to a new house."  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"This is so cool Kagome."  
  
"I am moving too."Inuyasha and Miroku said.  
  
"Sit Boy!." 


	3. Party At kagome's House

Chapter 3:Party at Kagome's house  
  
"Hey Sango, can you come to my birthday?"  
  
"Sure, when?"  
  
"Tommarro."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kagome was giving out invitation to people.Kagome bumped into Inuyasha and she fell.  
  
"OW. What was that for, Inuyasha!"  
  
"I dunno." tilting his head while answering.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
Inuyasha handed hid hand out.Kagome grabed it and stood up.  
  
"Thanks."Kagome said while blushing.  
  
"No Prob." Inuyasha also said while blushing.  
  
When school was over Inuyasha and the other people who were going to Kagome's house went home with her.  
  
"I wonder what I will play?"Kagome thought.  
  
"Kagome, can we play Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
When they got to Kgaome's house they all made a circle.  
  
"Ding Dong."The door ringed.  
  
"Who is it?"Kagome asked.  
  
"Misha."  
  
"YAY"  
  
Kagome opened the door and huged Misha. Misha was Kagome older sister. She was 10 years old.  
  
"Do yo want to play Truth or Dare, Ane?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They were playing Truth or Dare. Kagome was first to pick.YAY! 


	4. Truth or Dare

Chapter 4:Truth or Dare  
  
Kagome:Truth or Dare Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha:Truth  
  
Kagome:I dare you to obey me for the rest of this chapter.  
  
Inuyasha:NO WAY  
  
Kagome:SIT BOY  
  
Inuyasha:BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM  
  
Inuyasha: Alright  
  
Kagome:It is your turn, Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Misha truth or dare  
  
Misha:Truth  
  
Inuyasha:How do you feel about Kagome.  
  
Misha:Sweet, Kind and Cute.  
  
Misha:Kagome in my letter Inuyasha is not my cousin ok. I was joking.  
  
Misha:Kagome Truth or Dare.  
  
Kagome:Truth  
  
Misha:Do you like Inuyasha?  
  
Kagome: NO WAY  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP  
  
Misha: So you do.  
  
Kagome:NO  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP  
  
Kagome:Ok I do.  
  
Everyone: o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Kagome: I am hungry  
  
Inuyasha: Me too.  
  
Everyone:LETS EAT 


	5. It is time for a Picnic

Chapter 5:It is time for a Picnic  
  
When they finished there game of Truth or dare they all went out to eat KFC. They brought the KFC and went to the park to eat. Kagome brought her teddy bear whenever she went to the park.  
  
"You still play with a teddy bear Kagome." Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes, and what to it?"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the teddybear and ran.  
  
"Haha you can not catch me"  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT AND SIT!"  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"  
  
Kagome grabbed her teddy bebar back.  
  
"That is what you get for taking my Fluffy."  
  
"You named that near Fluffy, Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You better hurry before Shippou eats all the food." Kagome told Inuyasha.  
  
"Why you little."Inuyasha told to Shippou.  
  
Inuyasha and Shippou almost ran the whole park and Kagome keeps on Siting him.Also Kagome was 9 now and Inuyasha is 9 already.Sango was 9 and the rest but Miroku were 7 or 8.  
  
When they had their picnic Inuyasha was sleeping when Kagome said Sit and he fell on the soft green grass.Inuyasha has a bad boy lately. When everyone was finished with their food, Sango told them to go to there house and turn the radio on a Japanese Channel. When they did they called out the names of Kagome,Sango, and Miroku. They were a band!Kagome was their singer, Sango was their Guitar player, and Miroku was their drum player. 


	6. Kagome's Band

Chapter 6: Kagome's Band  
  
That very next day people were asking about Kagome's Band. They were also so little. Not Exactly.  
  
"Kagome, you are so young, and how can you get a band already?" People asked  
  
"People saw me singing, Sango was the best guitar player, and Miroku was the 2 best drum player." Kagome replided.  
  
"WOW!"  
  
"Bye Bye, I need to get to class."  
  
"Sayonara!"  
  
Kagome was walking to the classroom. Inuyasha was looking at Kagome most of the time, but he turns away and blush when she turns around to look what he is doing.  
  
"Kagome, do you want to pratice after school?"Sango asked.  
  
"Sure!"   
  
"Ok."  
  
"Also can you ask Miroku to invite Inuyasha over and Kikyo too?"  
  
"Sure, but why Kikyou?"  
  
"I do not know, but I just want some people to hear if music is ok and also tell Inuyasha to bring earmuff for incase."  
  
"Ok."And when they said that they giggled and looked back at Inuyasha and Kikyou."  
  
After school, the band went to Kagome's house to practice and they invited Inuyasha but Kikyou could not come some they invited Kouga. They played My Will, I Want To Change The World, and No more Words. Kagome was dancing and singing to the music.  
  
"Kagome, you sang great!"Inuyasha and Kouga said at one time.  
  
Kagome blushed and said"Thanks and Sango and Miroku you did great."  
  
"Thanks Kagome."Miroku and Sango blushed when they looked at each other.  
  
"Here Inuyasha and Kouga."Kagome handed them backstage tickets to hear them sing at a consert tommarro.  
  
That Next Day.............. 


	7. The New Person In The Band

Chapter: A New Person In The Band  
  
The next day, it was night time and Kagome and the gang went to the consert and Kagome friends went to the stage and they knew that Miroku was missing and he called.  
  
"Hello (Cough) Kagome"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I am sick."  
  
Suddenlly the phone line cut off.  
  
"Oh No."  
  
"Sango can you find some to play the drums."  
  
"Sure."  
  
10 minutes pastand Sango came back with a girl name Shia.  
  
"Here she is and She is the best girl to play the drums."  
  
"Alright!"   
  
20 minute past and they showed Shia how to Play the music.  
  
"It is time for you to go out on the stage."Inuyasha told them.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Shia went out on stage.  
  
"Do your best Shia-Chan."  
  
"Ok." 


	8. The Music

Chapter 8: The Music  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Shia went on stage and started to play and sing.They sang I Want To Change The World first.I want to change the world  
  
kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni  
  
ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite  
  
Change my mind  
  
jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e  
  
te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa  
  
It's wonderland  
  
hai-iro no sora no kanata nanika oite kita  
  
kimi wa mayoi nagara  
  
sagashi-tsudzukeru  
  
kimi no kokoro furuete'ta asu no mienai yo  
  
nanimo shinjirarezu mimi wo fusagu  
  
kimi ni deaeta toki hontou no ibasho mitsuketa  
  
nanigenai yasashisa ga koko ni atte  
  
bokura mezameru  
  
I want to change the world  
  
nido to mayowanai kimi to iru mirai  
  
katachi doreba doko made mo toberu sa  
  
Change my mind  
  
jounetsu tayasazu ni shiranai ashita e  
  
tsubasa hiroge hanabatakeru hazu sa  
  
It's wonderland  
  
bokura wa onaji sekai wo oyogi-tsudzukete'ru  
  
tagai no negai e todoku hi made  
  
minna onaji fuan kakaete sasaeaeru yo  
  
tachidomaru shunkan ni mitsumete'ru  
  
kono basho ni iru  
  
I want to change the world  
  
kono te hanasazu ni mimamoru hitomi wo  
  
uketometara nandatte dekiru hazu  
  
Change my mind  
  
hitori ni sasenai minna koko ni iru  
  
donna koto mo tsukinukete ikou  
  
It's wonderland  
  
I want to change the world  
  
kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni  
  
ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite  
  
Change my mind  
  
jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e  
  
te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa  
  
It's wonderland  
  
And then they sang My Will.  
  
sotto mezameru  
  
hakanai omoi zutto  
  
donna toki demo negau yo  
  
anata ni todoku you ni to...  
  
"ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute  
  
itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no  
  
aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni  
  
tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo  
  
moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara  
  
toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai  
  
"bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru" to  
  
wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai  
  
anata no koto wo omou  
  
sore dake de namida ga  
  
ima afuredashite kuru yo  
  
hakanai omoi zutto  
  
donna toki demo negau yo  
  
anata ni todoku you ni to...  
  
tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi  
  
dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo  
  
misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte  
  
kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru  
  
egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute  
  
matte-iru watashi wa yamete  
  
"CHANSU" wo tsukamu yo  
  
anata no koto wo omou  
  
sore dake de kokoro ga  
  
tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo  
  
hakanai omoi zutto  
  
donna toki demo negau yo  
  
anata ni todoku you ni to...  
  
anata no koto wo omou  
  
sore dake de namida ga  
  
ima afuredashite kuru yo  
  
tookute koe ga todokanai dakedo itsuka wa  
  
kanarazu todoku you ni  
  
shinjite la la la la la la...  
  
shinjite la la la la la la...  
  
shinjite la la la la la la...  
  
The Last song was No More Words.  
  
Kitto kitto bokutachi wa  
  
ikiru hodo ni shitteyuku  
  
soshite soshite bokutachi wa  
  
ikiru hodo ni wasureteku  
  
Hajimari ga aru mono ni wa  
  
Itsu no hi ka owari mo aru koto  
  
Iki toshi ikeru mono nara  
  
Sono subete ni  
  
Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no  
  
Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara  
  
Aa boku wa haisha de ii  
  
Itsu datte haisha de itai n da  
  
Kitto kitto bokutachi wa  
  
Kanashii hodo ni utsukushiku  
  
Yue ni yue ni bokutachi wa  
  
Kanashii hodo ni kegareteku  
  
Mamoru beki mono no tame ni  
  
Kyou mo mata nanika o gisei ni  
  
Iki toshi ikeru mono no tachi  
  
Sono subete ga  
  
Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no  
  
Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara  
  
Aa boku wa haisha de ii  
  
Itsu datte haisha de itai n da  
  
Boku wa kimi ni nani o tsutaerareru darou  
  
Konna chippoke de chisana boku de shika nai  
  
Ima wa kore ijou hanasu no wa yametoku yo  
  
Kotoba wa sou amari ni mo  
  
Toki ni muryoku dakara 


	9. Good Bye

Chapter 9: Good Bye  
  
When they all went backstage Kagome got a call from her mother.  
  
"Kagome get back here, we all need to pact up because you are going to train you miko powers."  
  
"When was this mom."  
  
"Today."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"You need to go home right now."  
  
Kagome told the rest of the gang what happenned.  
  
"Kagome why did oyu not tell me."Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I did not know."  
  
"Good bye and I will send you mail if I can."Kagome said going to her car.  
  
"Bye Bye." They all said but Inuyasha.  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
"Huh."  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and gave her a peak on the cheek.  
  
"Good Bye."  
  
Kagome hugged Inuyasha and said Good Bye.  
  
8 years later  
  
Kagome finally came back but no one remembers her. When Kagome went to the mall she saw Sango.  
  
"Hey, Sango!"  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"KAGOME!"Sango came up and hugged."  
  
"I have missed you Sango!"  
  
"Mee too!"  
  
"IS Miroku here."  
  
"Nope and I cant wait for you and Inuyasha to see each other again."  
  
Tears came down Kagome eyes.  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"Inuyasha hates me now."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!"  
  
"We were chatting and Inuyasha said "Go Away. You Do not Consern me anymore and I have a girlfriends named Kikyou.  
  
"Is that not Inuyasha right there?" 


	10. I Cant Face Him

Chapter 10: I cant face him  
  
When she saw Inuyasha she ran away but Inuyasha smelled her scent.  
  
"Kikyou can you wait here I need to go somewhere."  
  
"Ok, Dear."  
  
Inuyasha went off looking for Kagome. He found her and said,"Kagome....."  
  
"Get away Inuyasha!"  
  
"Kagome said "SIT" and ran away but something fell out of Kagome's pocket.  
  
Inuyasha read it and he was suprised. It has a script when they were chatting.  
  
DarkAngel1: Hello Inuyasha  
  
HalfBreed:Go Away you do not comcern me anymore and I have a girlfriend named Kikyou.  
  
DarkAngel1 loged off.  
  
HalfBreed Ignored  
  
Inuyasha I hate you now.  
  
He smelled tears on it. She was crying for him.  
  
Inuyasha putted the paper in his pocket and ran to Kikyou.  
  
"I have something to do ok Kikyou."  
  
"Ok but be back at my house since I am going to go home."  
  
"Sure whatever."  
  
Inuyasha raned to Kagome's house and Kagome was crying and he smelt tears.  
  
"Kagome are you home?"  
  
"GO AWAY!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha Knocked down the wall on accedent and there was no one in site and her parent where in Florda and Shia has moved in wiht Kagome to live with her. 


	11. The Reason

Chapter 11: The Reason  
  
Shia walked down and saw Inuyasha.  
  
"Welcome Inuyasha, can you put the door up."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Is Kagome here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What is she doing?"  
  
"She has been crying for the last 30 minutes and I guess thatshe is rather very sad."  
  
"She is."  
  
"Do you know who."  
  
"Go ask her."  
  
Shia is walking up to Kagome's room and opened it.  
  
"Kagome, what is the matter."  
  
"Inuyasha he... he....."  
  
"What did Inuyasha do?"  
  
"I am so sorry. I cannot tell you."  
  
"It is alright."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Kagome started to turn on music. When she turned on the music Kagome fell asleep. That next day Kagome, Sango, and Shia were in the classroom.  
  
"Hey Sango and Shia, do you want to dance and sing."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Kagome,Sango, and Shia danced and they also sang to the music" I Am" By Hitomi and No More Words. Inuyasha and the boys opened the door.  
  
"Kagome......"  
  
Kagome did not notice him and started to to dance with Sango and INUYASHA! Inuyasha was suprised and danced with her.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha wispered.  
  
"They make a good couple dont they." Sango, Miroku, and Shia said all together but quietly.  
  
When the song finished she opened her eyes. They were aqua.  
  
"INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Your the one who grabbed me."  
  
"Sorry." Kagome said blushing and at that very moment Kikyou walked in. She grabbed Inuyasha and hugged and kiss him.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha!"  
  
"Hello Honey."  
  
Kagome was feeling weird and Kagome just left the room.  
  
"Kagome......."   
  
"Inuyasha may I see you?"Shia asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked over to the P.E section.  
  
"I know what is the reason Kagome is so sad."  
  
"Can you tell me."  
  
"Ok. On her test she was writing: I cannot believe your Inuyasha. I liked you all these years but you had loved Kikyou. I never want to see you ever again and you are a heartbreaker Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha said when he was looking down.  
  
"I need to go."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Shia walked away and Inuyasha started to think what Shia said. He was so SORRY that Kagome had to go though that, tears started to fall form his eyes. 


End file.
